This invention relates to retention systems for retaining a wheel cover on a vehicle wheel; and, more particularly, to such retention systems which provide center retention and a secure locking device.
Retention systems for retaining a wheel cover on a vehicle wheel are well known and have been widely used in the art. The retention system normally takes the form of a plurality of retention clips spaced along the circumference of a retaining ring the latter of which is further utilized to mount the ornamental wheel cover or disc. Once assembled, the retention clips bittingly engage the radially inner surface of the vehicle wheel to retain the wheel cover on the wheel and to prevent relative rotation therebetween. Locking devices for securing the wheel cover against unauthorized removal from the vehicle wheel are also known and have been used in the art. These locking devices take the form of a bracket which is mounted to one or more of the lug bolts by way of the lug nuts and the bracket provides a means for receiving a threaded fastener extending through the wheel cover and into the bracket.
The present invention provides an improvement over such prior art retention and wheel cover locking systems wherein a center retention system is provided for retaining the wheel cover on the vehicle wheel and which further provides a means for locking the wheel cover to the wheel to prevent the unauthorized removal thereof.